


Kitten

by Menink0pe



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menink0pe/pseuds/Menink0pe
Summary: A initiate catches Eric's eye and for his entertainment he begins playing with her.





	Kitten

_His gruff voice fills my ears. His breath hits my neck._

_"The chase is over, kitten."_

_His strong hands grip my hips and hold my back against his hard chest. I feel him push his hardening member against my backside. His piercing eyes drink me in through the mirror._

_He unbuttons my shorts and yanking the fabric down. His other hand palms my breast through my shirt. His fingers brush over my clit through my panties. I bite my tongue, refusing to beg for him as he wants. His hand slithers underneath my panties and his thick middle finger runs over my lips. He pushes his finger into me, feeling my arousal._

_He spreads my legs, pushing my feet apart with his foot. His fingers push in deeper into me. He adds his ring finger and my body flutters around him. Just as I imagined time and time again, his deliciously calloused and rough fingertips on my weak spot. My walls give them little space for movement. He thrusts his fingers, brushing against where I want him._

_"Please, Eric." I plead, my voice dripping with desperation. His eyes meet mine in the mirror. A smirk appears on his lips._

* * *

My eyes shoot open to meet nothing but darkness. I yank the bed sheets from my warm body. The sudden cold air causing my body to shiver. I sit up, moving to the edge of the bed and rub my eyes as they adjust to the darkness. The quiet of the dorm almost overwhelming. **Fuck me**. I think to myself.


End file.
